silver inu and a wolf
by 00carver00
Summary: love is in the air for sesshoumaru's rule breaking hellion daughter and kouga's live life to the fullest son when they take on the challenge of mating after sesshoumaru buckles for his daughter's loving eyes and tears of lonelyness...awwwwww.. she's good.


**S**esshomaru walks up and down the hall, 'Why does she like him so much?' he thought to himself. "Sesshomaru are you coming to bed or not." Rin asked looking at him with a bit of anger in her voice. "Yes I want to go apologize to Kellkotsu first." He said and went up the stairs to her room. Mean while in her room. "My father is so rude to you and me sometimes… he doesn't want us together anymore." Kouga the second looked at her with his head tilted to the left a little. "Daughter I need to talk to you" Sesshomaru said "So can I come in?" "Shit!" Kouga the second said "Bye" he climbs out the window and Sesshomaru enters. "It smells like wolf in here." Sesshomaru says. His nose twitches. "What did you want to talk about father." Her calling her father and not daddy made his heart sink in his chest. "Honey I'm sorry about that I want you to be happy." Sesshomaru says "So tell him to come back in cause I know he is right outside your window." A smile crossed her face and she leapt off the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist almost taking all his breath away. "Thanks daddy! Kouga come in please…" He looked in the window and seen her father and almost died. "Opps…" he goes to leave and Sesshomaru calls to him. "You can enter woo… Kouga the second you are welcome here all because of my little girl… but I want to talk to you in the hall for a minute." Sesshomaru slides the door open and walks out and Kouga follows. Kellkotsu pulls Kouga close and kisses him romantically. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. Sesshomaru lets out a low growl and Kouga lets go. She looks at him and he walks out in the hall with Sesshomaru. He closes the door. She gets as close as she can to hear the conversation they were having. "Listen if you harm my daughter I'll kill you dot it?" Her father's voice was full of truth. Kouga answers, "I don't think I could never harm her and that is the truth and from the bottom of my heart, Sir" The door opens and he walks in and closes the door. "Good night daughter… and son-in-law." Sesshomaru's foot steps drain off down the hall once they can't hear them anymore he pulls her close and into a long warm kiss. Her arms are around his neck and his around her waist. His grip tightens and she got closer to him. The feel of her pressing up against him had him aroused. Then her scent hit his nose and he knew she was in heat. Sesshomaru's foots steps where coming down the hallway again. The kiss ended and he entered. "Daughter can I talk to you alone for a minute. Your mother wants to talk to Kouga the second in the main hall way." Kouga got up and left. She was alone with her father again. "Daughter soon many males will come after you and if they get a hold of you they will take you away from your man and force you to mate with you and then you will be stuck with them for the rest of your life…" She broke in. "What can I do to stay with Kouga daddy?" Her voice was shaken at the fact of being token away from her love. "Daughter you will need to do something very painful and it will probably end up with a child." Her eyes looked around the room she was trying not to make eye contact with her father. "Daughter I can't loose you to any other demon so you have to do this… but it is with your guy not a stranger." He smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back to him. Kouga the second came back in. "Hey I'm back" Sesshomaru looked at him and he seen Kellkotsu had a tear going down her left cheek. "What's wrong Kellkotsu… why do you cry" Kouga went to her side and looked at her with questioning eyes. Sesshomaru broke the silence first… "I just told her that she had to mate tonight with you or any one who steals her." Kouga looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes and then he thought to himself 'Why would he do this… first he hates the fact we are in love now he wants us to mate?' "Kouga the second I need to tell you something out side in the garden tomorrow and now I leave you two alone for the night" A bit of sarcasm was in his voice as though he knew what they where going to do… "Huh… what did that mean?" Sesshomaru gave a coy smile as he entered his bed chambers. "I think she will be happy." . Rin looked with a cocked eye brow. "Dear what did you do?" Kellkotsu and Kouga were in good company with each other (if ya know what I mean).


End file.
